1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device capable of reducing power consumption by adjusting a voltage according to an input image and deterioration of the organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal display devices (LCD), field emission display devices (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting display devices.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has higher response speed and is driven with lower power consumption.
The contemporary organic light emitting display device includes a data driving unit for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driving unit for sequentially supplying scan signals to scan lines, a pixel unit having pixels arranged at every intersections between the scan lines, and a timing controller for controlling operations of the data driving unit and the scan driving unit.
The pixels charge, when the scan signal are supplied, voltage corresponding to the data signals supplied through the data lines storage capacitors included in the respective pixels and supply current corresponding to the charged voltage to organic light emitting diodes to emit light of luminance corresponding to the data signals.
In the contemporary organic light emitting display device, an optimized level of the base power voltage of a shipped product is a first voltage but a second voltage is set to the level of the base power voltage by considering deterioration of the organic light emitting display device. Thus, additional power consumption occurs as much as a difference between the first voltage and the second voltage even before the organic light emitting display device is deteriorated. The contemporary organic light emitting display device supplies a third voltage as a level of the base power voltage by considering the full white pattern regardless of supplying the fourth voltage or the fifth voltage as a level of the base power voltage in a normal case. By doing so, there occurs an additional power consumption corresponding to a difference between the third voltage and the fourth voltage or the fifth voltage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.